


Veils

by SparkleDragons



Series: TAZ Snippets [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, different marriage customs on two-sun vs faerun, this is tiny and just purely fluff i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleDragons/pseuds/SparkleDragons
Summary: On two-sun the tradition goes that a married couple can only see the face of the other on their wedding day. This spawned the tradition of everyone wearing veils and the proposer having to find their love in the crowd. It's said finding them on the first attempt is a sign of the gods blessing the wedding.





	Veils

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that popped up in the taz fic written discord. It's short and sweet and sorta clunky but I like it.

The footsteps got closer and closer. Taako’s heart was racing. He wasn’t supposed to find him this quickly. Hiding was supposed to trick him. It was going to take forever. His plans were ruined. Suddenly the underside of the table was flooded with light and Kravitz’s face appeared under the lifted cloth.  
  
“Hello love,” he smiled softly.  
  
“That, uh. That didn’t take you long,” Taako half mumbled, too surprised he was found so quickly. Lup was wearing the exact same outfit for this part. It hadn’t fooled Barry at their wedding but Kravitz didn’t spend a hundred years with the two of them.  
  
“I knew right away you weren’t standing out there,” Kravitz said and reached forward to lift Taako’s veil. “Then it was just a matter of finding you.”  
  
“Heh,” Taako laughed, willing the blood to stop rushing to his face. “You just blessed our marriage, Krav. Not gonna take any radiant damage for that are you?”  
  
Kravitz huffed a laugh leaned in to kiss Taako softly. Gods he was so warm now. “Even if I did it’d be worth it.”  
  
Taako snorted and pushed lightly at Kravitz’s shoulders. “Sap.”  
  
Taako took Kravitz’s outstretched hand anyways and allowed him to pull him out from under the table. The rest of the reception clapped and cheered and Taako could hear Lup whooping somewhere in the back.  
  
“Are you ready for the rest of the ceremony?”  
  
Taako stared at Kravitz, his soon-to-be-husband, and smiled. “Hell yeah my man! The faster we do that the faster we get to cake and dancing!”  
  
Kravitz laughed and squeezed Taako’s hand, leading the way.


End file.
